


Blödsinn im Bett

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Crawford fail to have a smooth romantic encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blödsinn im Bett

It was supposed to go well. It couldn't really help but go well. After all, he could read a partner's mind, know what they really wanted while they were still trying to come up with a way to avoid asking for their deepest, most embarrassing and delightful desires. So everything really should be going well, Schuldig thought, desperately.

"I _knew_ you'd forget the lube," Crawford said testily, wincing and slapping his hand away.

"I didn't forget it, it's just that you're a wimp. Shut up."

"I knew you'd be a boor in bed."

"Crawford -- Brad, do us both a favour and keep your mouth shut --"

" -- for now," Crawford said sarcastically before he could get the punchline in. "I knew you'd say something like that."

"Stop doing that! Will you just relax and let me --"

"No, I've gone off that."

"Gone off what?" Schuldig asked in confusion.

"What you were about to dig out of my mind. Just because it's not on the surface of my mind doesn't mean it's what I really want you to discover and do."

"OK," Schuldig said, telling himself that losing his temper in bed wouldn't actually help the situation - or would it?

"I knew you'd leap to the wrong conclusions. You're the one who likes dramatic confrontations, not me."

"You know, precognition's not an exact science. Would it help matters along if I knocked you unconscious?"

"God, you're as bad as Farfarello," Crawford said in disgust.

"Tell me you're joking," Schuldig said, surreptitiously checking Crawford out for new scars.

"I knew you were a prude," Crawford smirked.

Schuldig climbed off the bed and grabbed up his clothes. "Yeah? Well, did you know that you're a complete waste of my time? Why don't you just spend another night alone? I'm sure you had the foresight to get in a good book to keep you company." He stormed out of the room, leaving only a wide selection of German obscenities floating through Crawford's mind.

"Schuldig!" Crawford said in surprise, "I was just --" Down the hallway, Schuldig's door slammed with great finality. Crawford started to get up to follow him, but had a sudden and very clear image of himself lying awake and alone at three in the morning.

"I knew I shouldn't have said any of that," he said miserably.

  


* * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "Idiocy in Bed".


End file.
